Tabula Rasa
by Black-Cat-Ligeia
Summary: "Humans are said to be born free of sin and virtue - a blank slate." Potentially interconnected drabbles and one-shots. Kagome/Various
1. Kuroshitsuji: Drocell Keinz

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>She sighed as she looked at the blonde girl walking around the designated area of shops followed by her brunette governess. Slate eyes left the child to scan the people within her line of sights before she allowed her head to actually turn in the direction the two females were in.<p>

_Her feet were starting to ache, burning from the cold seeping through her shoes._

Shuffling them, Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back, a strange melody making its way on the wind to her ears. The multitude of footfalls disrupted the music, and Kagome soon opened her eyes—gazing to the side as a man with a music player approached, but stopped to turn his head all the way around—_most likely looking at the same girl that she was_.

The black-haired woman gave a soft snort, letting her head fall to her chest, eyes trained on the red-head, "Are you quite done, Drocell?"

The man turned his head back around, his hand leaving the crank on the music box to grip the rim of his top hat, head tilting to one side, "Not really."

Kagome looked to the vendor across from her, away from the red-head, "I find your obsession with dolls to be a tad disturbing. I don't really like them all that much, anyhow."

Violet eyes narrowed at the woman not far from him, "That's a shame."

Slate eyes gave a subtle vivid hue, "It's only a shame because you are unable to make me into one of your _precious dolls_, Drocell."

"You'd make a beautiful doll, indeed."

The once-human shook her head, opting to end the conversation by walking away – intent on receding back into her warm house.

* * *

><p><strong>Miscellaneous drabblesone-shots that may be connected, but don't assume so. Just had to get this up, so that I may type up _Hexenjagd_ without getting distracted.**


	2. Kuroshitsuji: Sebastian Michaelis

_Kuorshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>She squirmed in his grasp, a sweet airy gasp leaving her mouth as the male against her chuckled into the crook of her neck. The sailor fuku she had donned—<em>she was utterly surprised it had kept itself from falling apart for over three hundred years<em>—was pushed up and away by gloved hands.

Feeble hands pushed at the larger body, and Kagome gave him the best glare that she could, "Off!"

A tongue lapped at her skin, "Why should I listen to that if you don't mean it?"

The black-haired woman gave an impressive growl for not being a demon, "Sebastian."

The butler left her neck and his eyes bore into her, a taunting smile on his lips – _his hands cupped what they had been searching for_, "Yes, that is the name that my Master had bestowed upon me."

She couldn't hold his gaze as he hands started to do wonders on her body, worrying her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side. Sebastian trailed the tip of his nose up the exposed side of her neck, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth, worrying it wonderfully.

"S-stop…"

_His hands worked her quite well, kneading and stroking;_ the butler let her earlobe go in favor of the shell of her ear, purring into her ear, "Now why would I do that now that I have you all to myself and even in this indecent apparel?"

One of her hands left his jacket where they had fisted, biting down on her knuckles as she whimpered; the hands on her person sinfully delightful, unknowing of the fangs lengthening in the demon's mouth. The tips ghosted over her flesh as he moved down her throat to the crook of her neck.

_Abiding his time._

* * *

><p><strong>now all will be <em>Kuroshitsuji<em>, but I'm infatuated with it as of late... so... Yeah.**


	3. Heart no Kuni no Alice: Boris Airay

**Yes, the rating has been upped. Just because of this chapter.**

**_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
>JokerClover/Heart no Kuni no Alice © QuinRose_**

* * *

><p>She stared up at the sky, sprawled on her beck atop the Clock Tower-Julius was asleep for once at her persistence about his well-being-still slightly boggled by how fast the time changes in this world. Closing her eyes, Kagome let the noon sun warm her body and clothes, starting to lull off to sleep herself, but the nagging at the back of her mind urged her to return to the room she was staying in while with Julius if she truly wanted to sleep.<p>

The black-haired girl sat up, frowning, not quite in the mood to return to her room to sleep as she wasn't that groggy, nor did she know just what it was that she wanted to do. As much as she wanted to follow her instincts, They were just as conflicted as she was.

Decisions, decisions...

She stood up, before walking over to the ledge, letting her eyes roam over the Country of Hearts as she tried to find something to peak her interest-even in the slightest, just to escape boredom while waiting for Julius to finish sleeping before helping him work.

Kagome worried her bottom lip, as her toes curled in her shoes. How long had it been since she was last at an amusement park in her world?

* * *

><p>"This," she took a sharp intake of breath, "is not what I had in mind.. when I came here-!"<p>

A moan slid out from between her lips as Boris gave a particularly hard thrust in between her legs-her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, knuckles white. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the Cheshire Cat nipped and suckled her neck, head lolling back onto the pillows of his bed; her hips-as well as her torso - bare to the male above her-bucked at Boris's fingers inside of her core.

"You're not complaining though."

She wasn't able to form a sentence as she gasped when the cat-eared male moved to swirl his tongue around one of her erect nipples, free hand kneading the twin. Kagome gave a mew as the male's thumb assaulted her button, toes curling as her back arched off of the bed slightly.

A sharp moan slithered out of her throat as she forced herself to open her eyes to look into golden ones, "Take me..."

A small chuckle reverberated against the skin her bosom as Boris removed the clothing obscuring his lower half; his socks stayed on, as did her's. As well as his glove and arm-warmer.

The Cheshire Cat representation leaned up to level his mouth to the priestess's ear, "How do you want it?"

Kagome let go of the bed with her hands, looping the around Boris's shoulders, eyes half mast, "However you do."

His tail curled a the end before giving a flick to one side, a smile worked it's way onto his mouth at her submission, "All right."

Kagome's arms were removed from around his shoulders as he turned her onto her stomach, pulling at her hips to raise them into the air, and to spread her quivering thighs. She raised her upper half onto her elbows as she looked back at Boris, "Please.."

He pressed his hips to her's, not yet ready to enter her, and leaned down to moved her hair over one shoulder and lick in between her shoulder blades, smirk on his lips, "Not yet~"

A disappointed and needy groan hit his ears as she vocalized her impatience, though a breathy gasp soon replaced it as he moulded himself with her back, rocking his hips so that the shaft of his erection would nestle in-between her nether lips, rub rubbing, become slick with her juices-pushing her to the brink of insanity.

Oh God, she could feel him, and it didn't help when he toyed with her breasts as he did so. Resting her forehead against the pillow, Kagome balanced herself on one elbow as she reached between her legs to grasp Boris's manhood, and to level the head with her vaginal entrance, slipping it in just the slightest to entice an animalistic growl from him and a guttural moan from herself, "Oh yes.."

Righting himself, Boris took her hand to put her back on both elbows, ears and tails flicking as he looked down to watch as he claimed the woman beneath him. The heat the surrounded him was heaven and their combined vocalizations were music to his ears. Sliding his hands down her back when fully engulfed and sheathed, Boris grasped the bed by her head and he leaned over her, rocking his hips, easily sliding in and out despite her sporadically clenching vaginal walls. Their groans and moans, sighs and gasps, mingled with each other as the pace was picked up and perspiration accumulated on their bodies; the slapping of flesh sounding in the room for them to hear.

Kagome's back arched at a particularly angled thrust, eyes wide open as white shot from behind her vision, clamping down tight on the man thrusting into her womb. Boris gave a choked groan as the change in tightness, but was able to give a few more thrusts before emptying his seed deep into the priestess's womb - hips flush up against her's as his head was bowed, eyes clamped shut with his tail erect in the air.

His feline ears perked at the thrumming of blood through Kagome's veins from their activities as her heart gradually calmed from it's high. Pulling out, flaccid and spent, Boris managed to maneuver the priestess to lay on her side on his bed as he laid down as well, facing her with a pleasant glow radiating from him, "Worth coming to the Amusement Park?"

The black-haired girl gave him a tired smile, "Definitely."

The Cheshire Cat gave a small laugh as he pulled her to him, "Good, you should get some sleep now."

She gave a sleepy nod as she curled up against the male, uncaring at their lack of dress as she eased off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Porn without plot.. I like it, but I've only read the manga. Still trying to get the PC games.<br>**


	4. Durarara: Izaya Orihara, part 1

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Durarara!<em>© Narita Ryohgo

* * *

><p>Chin in hand, she twirled a pencil around her finer in boredom, waiting for her online friend to respond to her most recent email. Sighing, she took her chin out of her palm and leaned back in her computer chair, staring into the foliage of the Goshinboku tree outside of her bedroom window.<p>

Life had gotten boring in the time she had stopped traveling back and forth in time to protect the world. Her lip curled as she thought about people nowadays. So selfish.. Kagome's eyes traveled to her desktop monitor at the small _ding_, righting herself in her chair to open and read the message Nakura sent her.

_Really now? It sounds like you've given up on humanity. While we are entitled to our own opinions, I feel the need to give you mine to try and lessen the harshness of yours. I mean no offense, mind you, but just how did you come to this.. harshness? It gives me chills at how dark it is._

The blue-eyed girl gave a huff, but typed up her explanation to the man who had managed to befriend her-in the loosest sense of the word, though.

_In the past, people used to actually live each day as if it was going to be their last. They cherished each day they had to spend with their family and friends. Now, all people care about is material objects. Sure there may be few who do cherish their time alive, but the majority who don't overshadow them! It's sickening! It makes me want to vomit, to be honest. If it isn't material objects, then it's all about their image in society instead of being themselves._

_I pity them._

She watched as the little letter icon repeated the motion of moving away - _sending_ - wondering just what it was that Nakura was going to reply. The quick _ding_ had her pausing in her turn to get up from her seat. That was fast..

_You sound like you know from experience. Perhaps we should meet in person to continue the conversation?_

Rereading the request, Kagome sent an agreement to it-she knows that she's going to regret this later on down the road; however, dealing with demons would make the meeting easier to deal with. Besides, she wasn't a pushover anymore, no; she's completely able to hold her own just fine.

The _tick-tock_ of her clock sounded as she waited for Nakura to give a possible meeting place for them to meet up at. The world seemed to slow before speeding back up to normal when the _ding_ sounded. The black-haired woman clicked on the new message.

_Ikebukuro  
>The West Exit of the Tobu Tojo Line this Sunday at three pm<em>

* * *

><p>She readjusted the pack on her back, observing the people that passed her, the men in business suits and women with pencil skirts and nice blouses. Kagome tugged at the bottom of her black plaid skirt, wondering why she felt so self-conscious around people, but never demons. Perhaps they rubbed off on her..<p>

The only thing that looked remotely nice on her was the complete Shikon no Tama, and that was what was gathering the stares.

A tap on her shoulder had her eyes meeting the black visor of a yellow cat-eared helmet, blinking in confusion as she watched them type up something on their phone.

_"Are you Higurashi, Kagome?"_

"Yes. Are you Nakura?" There was no way, the figure looked feminine..

_"No. I'm to bring you to them."_

Kagome nodded, "All right."

The stares from the people around them were a tad unnerving; however, Kagome squared her shoulders and ignored all of it, keeping her eyes trained on the person in front of her. She licked her lips when they made it out to the streets, blinking in confusion at the black bike that had no headlight. Her escort mounted the vehicle and quickly typed something on their phone.

_"Get on."_

Hesitantly getting on behind the person, Kagome wrapped her arms around their abdomen after putting on the helmet that they handed her to wear. The dip in the waist told her that this person was a woman..

Her blue eyes slammed shut as they abruptly took off to where she was supposed to meet this Nakura.

* * *

><p>"This is the building?"<p>

Turning from gazing at the top of the building, Kagome turned to the biker to read what they typed up on their phone.

_"Yes. Nakura's waiting at the top."_

The black-haired girl gave a small bow in thanks to the person as they put their cell phone away in their sleeve. Walking to the entrance of the place and opening the door, Kagome didn't turn as she heard the bike give an unnatural sound as the person drove away, hand easing the door shut behind her.

"So, the top, huh?" She gave a wry smile to no one, making her way to the stairwell and to the rooftop, "Well, at least this Nakura will have a face soon."

The only sounds in the stairwell were her footsteps and breathing, her mind wandered to pass the time it took to get to the rooftop. The blue-eyed girl conjured up different images of what Nakura would possibly look like, or if there was more than one person lying in wait for her. Who knows..

Releasing a breath, Kagome reached the top, and pushed open the door. Stepping out into the air, she let her eyes roam around the roof, lingering on the shadows out of habit. Cautiously, she moved to the railing that kept people from falling off of the elevated part of the roof to the lower extremities. A sudden harsh wind whipped her hair into her face, obscuring her view with a sheet of obsidian.

A hand gripped her wrist while another brushed her hair from her face as the wind died down, "You need to be careful~"

Kagome opened her closed eyes, and stared straight at the smiling face of an auburn-eyed male, "Nakura-san?"

He patted her head, "That's me, Kagome-chan."

Her stomach was in knots, uneasy as she eyed him, "You said that you wanted to talk to me face-to-face?"

"Yes," he tugged on her wrist to the stair case that'd bring them to the lower part of the roof, "We'll talk down here."

The blue-eyed girl had no choice, but to follow the black-haired male pulling her down the stairs. Thankfully, she didn't trip or lose her balance at all during it, and felt her instincts rise as she looked around the roof-uneasy at being alone with this man.

If worst came to worst.. Wait, no she didn't want to think about that.

She almost lost her footing at the lack of sudden momentum, but managed to regain her composure as her wrist was released and the man-Nakura-turned to look at her, "Why do you hate humans so much?"

Kagome furrowed her brow, "I told you, they don't cherish anything anymore and are too concerned with what society thinks about them."

"So resolute~"

"Sure there may be those that do cherish what they have, but they're overshadowed by the rest of society!" Kagome wildly gestured with her hands by this point, but stopped as she caught herself, "Life's made too easy nowadays and humans have gotten lazy."

The auburn-eyed male tilted his head to the side as he listened to her, hands in his black fur-trimmed coat pockets, "You didn't change your opinion."

She gave a huff, "I refuse to change what I believe in to be true."

"Why can't you love how interesting humanity is?"

Blue eyes blinked at the man, "What?"

"Isn't the human race interesting?"

"No, demons and the supernatural are interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sound like you know this from experience."

Kagome faltered, and bit her bottom lip.

"Well? Have you?"

She turned her back to the man, "I can't divulge that information.."

"Why not?"

She looked over at the male, "You wouldn't believe me, for one."

"Oh?" Nakura moved so that he was standing right in front of her, "What if I told you the person that brought you here was a member of the supernatural?"

Her blue eyes were hard, "Prove it."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>A first with Izaya! Whoo. He probably sucks~<br>**

**This most likely reflects my current mood. I have to take out a student loan as nothing from FAFSA came within the two week extension I was given by Student Billing, and now I have to take out a student loan again, and most likely won't have enough leftover for textbooks. Hell, I doubt I'll have enough to fully cover this college semester.**


	5. Soul Eater: Death the Kid

_Inuyasha_ and _Soul Eater_ © their respectable creators

* * *

><p>She was cold, couldn't feel her fingers, and her skin felt clammy<em>—such a disgusting feeling it was!—<em>but she couldn't move just yet, oh no. Prickles erupted and covered the expanse of any exposed – sheer material did nothing to cover her, or help her modesty – skin, and certain parts of her very feminine anatomy hardened as a result.

"Kid.. When can I move?"

A full head of black hair marred by three incomplete white Sanzu Lines peered out from behind the canvas that the male was working on, double-ringed icterine-gold eyes remained impassive to her lack of attire, "Not yet."

She worried her lip, but a warning look from the young Shinigami had her letting the flesh go, "How come you aren't drawing someone else?"

Death the Kid focused on erasing something on the canvas, brow symmetrically furrowing above his eyes before he was completely satisfied enough to answer his female classmate's question, "As symmetrical as all the others may be, they refused to agree to the terms of the live model drawing I wanted to do."

Kagome blinked, before a small 'oh' left her lips and she lapsed back into silence as Kid resumed where he left off on the picture. Despite her lack of clothing, she couldn't find herself embarrassed as the male never shown any interest in the female population of the school—just symmetry—so there was no chance of him bragging to their friends about her being nude in front of him.

The silence was relaxing, it would be even more so if there was soft music playing in the background to rid of the actual silence.

Death the Kid's calm impassive face brightened to the point where a minute smile blossomed and his cheeks gained the slightest of colour, "It's coming along beautifully~"

"Is it?"

Kid didn't verbalized his answer, just bobbed his head, and the _skrit-scratch_ of the pencil increased in frequency as the boy's excitement of having a symmetrical picture drawn was coming to a close as he finished up the finer details. His face lessened back to impassive as he paused to rest the end of the graphite pencil to the center of his lips, even starting to tap it as a few moments went by.

Kagome gave a soft sigh as she watched him, "Something wrong?"

"Hm?" His expression remained calm as he blinked in confusion at her, "Oh, no.. You can get dressed now, all that remains is shading, and I can remember that well enough."

The blue-eyed girl gave a bright smile as she hugged the sheer material tighter around her body, stretching her tight muscles and stiff joints, "All right. I should be going soon, so tell me how the picture comes out tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The blue-eyed girl flashed a final smile to the back of Kid's head, leaving the room to find the clothes—she had folded out of habit after visiting a few times—and redress. Slipping her undergarments on, followed by her socks, shirt, skirt and sweatshirt, she gave a sigh of contentment; as much as she liked to visit Kid in his home, it was remarkably cold.

Kagome frowned as she folded the sheer material, setting it in the middle of the foot of the bed, before making her way to the front door to slip on her shoes, wondering how someone could stand such a cold home. However, as she toed her shoes on, the girl gave a final farewell to the Sanzu-haired classmate before the soft click followed her departure from the manor.

* * *

><p>His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed a moan, pants around his ankles with his shirt unbuttoned, cuffs and all. Kid bit his bottom lip as another quickly formed, eyed clenched shut tight behind his tie blindfolding him; deft fingers stroked his growing arousal in all the right places; over the glands underneath the sensitive mushroom head, and just around the slit.<p>

His hands stilled as a powerful shudder ran through his body; thighs quivering, the muscles in his abdomen rippling as the Shinigami arched his back—precum landing around his navel as his not-orgasm bolted through him. His lips was released as Kid's hands resumed moving on his erect manhood, a sigh escaping only to be followed by a harsh grunt when he tightened his fingers around the base to stave off the impending finish.

Flush darkening, the meister kept one hand in the tight ring as the other worked it's magic to torture himself pleasantly—his grip faltered just the slightest, semen leaking as it was slowly making its way of out his body. Whine in the back of his throat, Death the Kid released the ring and gave feather-light touches to the thick vein running underneath his arousal, other hand mercilessly swiping just underneath the head.

The groan was hard on his ears as hot semen coated his exposed torso when his organism reached, white lighting up behind his eyes in the darkness created by the blindfold, contradictory to the quiet and satisfied moan that followed as he was eased down from his euphoric high.

The less soiled of the two hands eased the blindfold up and off of his head as he revealed his icterine-gold eyes, the satisfied part of his brain managing to block out the OCD for a good few moments that he was able to recover with.

However, he had to swallow back any blood that he was about to cough up as a result of the asymmetry, closing his eyes to take of his clones and make his way off the bed to get to the bathroom.

His body trembled as he hurriedly turned the faucets in the precise manner, muscle underneath his left eye twitching as his strange mannerisms made their way to the surface.

Kid calmed down when he was under the spray of the shower head, clothes folded neatly in the laundry hamper, water rinsing any evidence of his previous activity off of his body and down the drain.

Rubbing his temples, he rested his forehead against the cool tile covered with condensation, eyes glaring at nothing. He stayed like that for a few moments before proceeding to fully wash himself.

What was wrong with him? Since when did anyone get under his skin as such without him blasting them for ruining symmetry—of which she hadn't—? Even his heart seemed against his mind with its heightened palpating, rushing blood faster through his veins, arteries, and capillaries—conspiring with his body and exciting it as it hadn't been before..

Was this normal—even in the slightest—?

* * *

><p>Hand over her mouth as she walked out of the quaint apartment she shared with Sango and Miroku's descendent, Kagome closed the door behind her as she made her way out of the apartment building to go to school. There was still some time before class would start and she preferred getting there early—setting her roommate's alarm clock so that he'd have enough time to get ready.<p>

"Curse you Inuyasha.." Fatigue still lingered in her limbs, making her all ready wish for the day to be over, "I refuse to turn to coffee.."

Blue eyes stared at the ground in front of her, the toes of her shoes entering and exiting her line of vision, "Let's hope that Professor Stein stays normal today, without the animal in a cage beside his desk to dissect."

It didn't come soon enough that she soon entered DWMA, finding her seat and allowing her head to rest on the desk top, slight chill transferring to her skin – waking herself up more. Her eyes closed for just a moment—

"Lack of sleep again?" One blue eye opened as the black-haired girl turn her head to look at her weapon_—since when was there drool pooling on her desk?_—blinking at the boy, "Wha?"

The light-eyed boy just shook his head, "Nothing, though class should be starting soon, so.. Wipe up the drool, all right?"

Childishly, the girl stuck her tongue out at her weapon, sitting up to wipe up the aforementioned saliva. Kagome grumbled to herself as she could feel the amusement rolling off of the male, sending him a sour glare before turning to the front when her task was done.

"Kagome?"

She turned at the sound of her name to the girl seated above and behind her, "Yes?"

She handed the longer-haired classmate a small present, "I was asked to give this to you."

Kagome inspected the small gift, not really about tell who would be the one to give it to her; the paper wrapped around it was plain, as was the bow, just a small skull placed in the middle_—as if there aren't enough to signify who made this city_—"Well, tell them 'thank you,' please."

"Sure."

Her fingers plucked at the ends of the ribbon, but she placed the girl out of the way as the teacher started to talk, getting the attention of the students. However, she did eye the card that she left on her desk that had been previously nestled in the ribbon.

_To Kagome_

* * *

><p>"Who's the gift from?"<p>

Kagome fingered the ribbons incessantly, eager to open the gift, but indecisive about doing it at school. Her weapon eased the box away from her as she had a tight grip on the ribbons; however, she let go when she saw the bows getting smaller, giving the chuckling boy a sour look. She turned to Maka, "It doesn't say, and someone else gave it to me on the person who got it for me's request."

"I see," Her green eyes were highly curious, "When are you going to open it?"

"At the end of school," the blue-eyed girl shrugged, "I don't think I'd be able to wait until I get home."

Soul, having been ogling his female classmate's chest, blinked as he gave a frown to the blue-eyed girl, "It's un-cool to have someone else give you a gift that they picked out. The least they could do is give it to you face-to-face."

"Thank you for that input, Soul.. But not everyone is you."

The Demon Scythe gave his lopsided shark grin, "Good. Can't have anyone messing up my image, now can I?"

Death the Kid listened to the conversion with a delicate frown, cutting his food into symmetrical pieces, eyes going back and forth between his friends. He watched as Black*Star soon joined the talk, voice ricocheting off of the walls of the cafeteria, annoying many people—rolling their eyes at the aspiring assassin, used to the loud voice, soon ignoring the blue-haired boy.

"What do you think the gift is?"

Kagome turned to Tsubaki—Kid let his eyes ease to the female weapon, hands fanning a napkin on his lips, hiding the very bottom of his face as he let it rest there thoughtfully—placing a finger to her chin, "I'm not sure, but knowing me, I'll like it regardless of what it is—"

"—Unless it's un-cool—"

"Unless it's un-cool." She quoted, tacking it on to what she had said previously.

The long-haired ninja weapon gave a small smile, "That's good."

The smile was returned by the black-haired meister, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Worrying her bottom lip, Kagome sat by the front doors to DWMA, fingers tugging at the slowly unraveling ribbons, box securely in her lap. She paused to give a questioning looking to the albino to her side, leaning over to get a good view of the inside of the box when fully opened, "Why are you here again?"<p>

"Making it sure that the gift is cool."

"And if it's un-cool?"

"I'll think of something."

"Right.. You just want to know what to get girls."

The scythe gave a 'tch,' "I already know what's cool to get girls."

Kagome didn't give him a response, instead steadily pulling the bow out and gingerly taking it off of the plain box, ends hanging over her lap, dangling to the ground, _'Here goes nothing..'_

She took off the lid to the box.

Hard-shelled cat ears—small white tuffs of wispy faux fur and pink insides—with small circular disks that had luminous white feathers with curled ends attached at the outside bases of the black ears. Small bells were held by small blue bows in front of the circular disks, gold metal catching the sun.

Blue and red eyes stared at the gift, and Soul gave a deep frown, one eye larger than the other, "What kind of gift is that?"

Kagome gave a small giggle, a hand to her mouth, mouth upturned, "They're absolutely lovely~"

The scythe stood up, posture in it's usual slouch, "If you say so.."

The meister stuck her tongue out at the albino, "And I do."

A lazy shrug was her answer as he meandered away to the apartment he shared with Maka, not wanting to face her wrath if he stayed out any longer than was necessary. Watching him leave, she replaced the top of the box back on, tying the ribbons back in place as best she could, soaking up the quiet atmosphere for an undefined amount of moments-closing her eyes as well.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the composed form of Death the Kid, his hands in his pockets, as he kept an impassive facade while meeting her eyes. The blue-eyed priestess blinked, "Yes, Kid?"

"Next week, you would be able to model again for a portrait?"

Kagome thought ahead, of anything she may have planned in the upcoming days and came up with nothing, "Sure, I don't have anything planned."

His Sanzu-lined head bobbed, "Good. Accompany me to the Deathsteraunt?"

"Sure- wait, what?" The priestess's eyes were wide with confusion as a faint dusting coloured her cheeks, staring into anxious icterine-gold of the young Shinigami, "Ah.. Could you repeat that?"

"I was wondering if you might," there was no mistaking the pink on the upper cheeks of Kid, "accompany me to the Deathsteraunt later.."

The blush on her own cheeks darkened, "I.. Don't see why not.."

A small smile broke through his calm expression, "I'll pick you up at seven to arrive there for eight?"

"S-sure..!" Where was this stutter coming from?

The male meister nodded, "I'll see you then."

"Okay.."

Blue eyes watched as Death the Kid left, trained on his back as it slowly disappeared down the steps of the academy. Kagome blinked, since when did Kid ask people out for dinner? Wasn't he strictly in love with anything and everything symmetrical? She clutched the box, slowly getting up herself as she made her was to the apartment she called home to get ready.

The Death God that she voluntarily allowed herself to be in servitude of was a mind scrambler for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not dead! Just.. disheartened currently. Waiting for my Financial Aid refund is a bit of a bitch, and this is the second time I've ditched my Photoshop class; however, this time is to post this. By the way, the list I keep on my LiveJournal—<em>there's a link to it on my profile under <span>Tabula Rasa<span>'s info_—is updated. **

**If you feel there should be a pairing I need to do, either tell me in a comment on the list, or in a review here. **


	6. Durarara: Psyche, part 1

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Durarara!<em>© Narita Ryohgo

Saike = Psyche

* * *

><p>She feverishly tugged down on the small midriff shirt in hopes to preserve some modesty, despite being in the changing stall that the male Orihara clone whisked her off to. If it weren't for their identical appearances—though for some reason the twisted doctor who cloned Izaya-kun had added cat genes so poor Saike had animal appendages to deal with—the blue-eyed girl would have never believed them to be related. A chanced doppelgänger, perhaps, that is if it is to be believes that everyone has one.<p>

"Kago-chan~ Are you done yet?"

Kagome froze, horrible mental pictures flashing through her mind at the mixed combination of Saike's voice – Orihara Izaya's voice mixed with childish innocence. She doubted the "original" had ever been a child as she could not imagine it at all! The black-haired female looked over her shoulder towards the door of the dressing stall she was in, and from the dreaded mirror, "Almost, Saike-kun! Just give me a minute."

She looked back at the mirror, dreading the clothes the eccentric male picked out for her. For once in her life, Kagome was wishing that Izaya would mind-fuck her and torture her with reverse psychology—however, she took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before letting it out, deciding to face the music and left the stall she was in.

There was a faintly squealed exclamation of how she looked so cute from the magenta-eyed male, and her eyes shot open as he hands placed themselves on her hips. The two had a brief staring contest before one hand moved to shush her as Saike moved the both of them into the changing stall. Biting his hand, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as the male cradled his hand to his chest, _"What __do __you __think __you're __doing?"_

Despite the sting in his hand, he gave her a grin, _"I __thought __I'd __surprise __Izaya __by __dressing __you __up __for __his __birthday~"_

The blue-eyed female had to pinch the skin of the underside of her forearm, but still not quite believing that was what was said to her. Uncrossing her arms, she roughly gripped the fur lining the parka's collar, _"I __cannot __believe __you! __Izaya __doesn't __like __relationships, __nor __will __he __ever __have __one!"_

_"How __do __you __know~?"_

Saike shivered from just how dark of a glare his female companion gave him, chilling him to his very core, _"I __know, __trust __me, __I __know.."_

The cat-eared male looked to the side, before his bottom lip jutted out in a pout and he turned his gave back to the furious female, _"Then, __could __this __be __a __birthday __present __for __me?"_

_"No."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to short drabbles. This was originally to be longer; however, it seems nice as is. I know that there will be a second part sometime later. Haru's up next. Requests don't have to be from the list I made up, just so long as I know the animebook/game/whatever, I'll do it.**


	7. Katekyô Hitman Reborn: Haru Miura

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Katekyo <em>_Hitman __Reborn!_ © Akira Amano  
><em>Looking Glass<em> © Hypnogaja

* * *

><p>"<em>There a place where the garden can take you<br>__Through the Looking Glass"_

"Kagome-chan should wear this~"

The aforementioned girl looked over at the sound of her name, pausing in her sewing as the brunette next to her ceased what she was doing to have retrieved a magazine, opened to one page in her grip, pointing to a picture on the laminate surface with the other hand. Blue eyes looked uncertain, but the priestess managed a smile to Haru, "Really now?"

"Yeah!" Her chocolate irises shown mischievously, as she placed the magazine down in front of her, still open to the page, "Why don't I make it?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow up at her, "But what about what you're working on now? Are you just going to discard it?"

The other girl frowned and shook her head, looking the black-haired girl in the eye, "NO! Haru's going to work on the costume for you after she finishes making this one!"

The older Higurashi sibling sighed, hands going back to working, "All right.. not that anything that I say will change your mind anyhow.."

The smile flashed at her was bright and showed a bit of the brunette's teeth, "Of course~ We should finish up soon, Kyoko-chan's coming over so we all can go and get cake!"

_There __was __so __much __to __get __used __to __here __in __Namimori_, Kagome thought to herself, _It's __quite __different __than __the __large __bustling __city __of __Tokyo.._

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't this look good on Kagome-chan, Kyoko-chan? Haru thinks so~!"<p>

The tawny-haired girl blinked, tilting her head to get a good look at the picture that Haru was showing her, finger pressed underneath her lips in consideration as she formulated her opinion. The black-haired girl being discussed felt sweat bead down the back of her neck, the pair were almost like her friends back in the city, but.. less nosy and boy-obsessed to the level that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were.

The younger Sasagawa sibling gave a bright smile to the brunette next to her, "Kagome-chan would most definitely look wonderful in it~ Oh, what about outfits for ourselves?"

"Hahi! That's right! We should look for some."

Kagome let the brief lapse of solitude while in a crowd into her senses, it allowed her to get to know the two girls in front of her better. She didn't feel smothered by them when she had the moment to herself. A small smile wormed its way onto her lips as she watched them, _They're__adorable__to__watch._

Her blue eyes trailed briefly to a passing trio of friends – boys – talking about something or other, and the corner of her mouth twitched, _While __giggly __and __feminine, __they __more __than __make __up __for __the __lack __of __desire __to __be __smothered __by __testosterone __any__time. __I've __had __more __than __enough __of __that __for __a __life__time __or __two._

"Hey, do either of you know of any good movies that might have come out recently?"

Kyoko and Haru paused in their deep discussion, blinked once before looking at the other as they came to an agreement on a few new titles that they had been wanting to see.

The tawny-haired school idol looked to the priestess, "Why do you ask, Kagome-chan?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged, "Just thought that we'd could have a girl's night is all."

"Hahi~ That sounds good! When should we have it?"

"The weekend is best, that way we don't have to worry about school the next day."

"Mhm. Saturday evening to late Sunday afternoon, then?"

The girls were quick to agree to the plan, much different than her own group left back in Tokyo. The smile wouldn't leave her lips as they finished up their afternoon out with impromptu plans and activities, making her way to where she was staying with a family friend after parting ways with the two girls.

Her smile faded as her eyes caught the sharp eyes of the Namimori prefect, keeping her gaze locked with his until she would have had to turn her head, but kept it facing forward as she finished up her trek back to a welcoming bed to sleep in.

_Definitely __done __with __all __the __testosterone __clouding __the __air,_ She thought to herself as she announced herself to the household housing her, before entering the guest bedroom, sighing with her back against the closed door a few minutes or twenty, _men __tend __to __muck __things __up __too __much, __and __I __refuse __to __risk __it __again._

"_You can go ask Alice  
><em>_Just why the Hatter is mad"_

* * *

><p><strong>More of a hinted pairing than being outright stated. I have a theory. The maillady took my Financial Aid refund. At latest, it was supposed to have arrived by yesterday. It hasn't. I am paranoid of everything now.. Especially Big Brother and the Snitch of a Little Brother. The lyrics have nothing to do with the drabble, I just like them.<strong>


End file.
